In a cloud application environment, a cloud server enables data and/or states of an instance of an application to be stored at a different location than the instance of the application is installed or the device on which it executes. Typically, a centralized storage mechanism is used that stores data and/or application states for a number of different users (also called tenants) simultaneously. In order for the data for each user/tenant to be secure, typically each user/account is isolated, in that data from one user or tenant is not accessible by another user or tenant, even when data for both users/tenants are stored in the same storage device.
A user running a cloud application may run the application through a browser environment, and thus actions taken within the application result in calls to one or more web pages. Sometimes when a user performs an action within the application the result is a standard browser error, similar to when a website cannot be found (e.g., error 404 or error 503). This can occur for a variety of different reasons. Sometimes the function attempting to be performed has been taken offline by the provider for servicing. Sometimes the connection between the browser and the web page provider is down. Additionally, it is common for providers of applications running in a cloud to provide trial accounts (e.g., 30 day trial) to new user. After these accounts expire, the various web pages launched by particular actions within the application are inaccessible, and thus return the standard browser error.
Such errors are very uninformative and confusing to end users. Users are unable to determine the reason behind the error and, more specifically, are unable to determine whether the reason is something they can remedy (e.g., trial period has expired) or something they cannot (e.g., web page has been taken down temporarily for servicing).